


Consume

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: She hadn’t tasted him yet.  The thing between them was too new and they’d been focused on more mutual pleasures.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 7  
> A/N: Based on a headcanon from one of wtfmulder's anons

Scully leaned back into the deep cushion of Mulder’s couch. The leather creaked as she shifted; the sound sent an unexpected frisson down her spine. She and Mulder had only had sex in his bed and the shower so far, but his couch had always been charged with a sort of erotic potential in her mind. He’d slept her so many years, no doubt watching porn. He’d touched himself on this couch, maybe thinking of her, the springs groaning as his hips rocked and he gritted out her name. There was enough good Catholic girl left in her to relish the rebellious ambiance of black leather, even if, in the end, Mulder was more lost boy than bad boy. She moved again, the sound of the motion sparking her desire. God, she wanted to hear the couch creak under their shared weight as they abandoned themselves to pleasure at last. She wanted to redeem all his fantasies and hers, to feel the taut suppleness of leather against her sweaty skin. 

Mulder held a file folder awkwardly over his lap. She reached out to move the folder, already knowing what she’d find underneath: the swell of fine wool over his erection. It was good that he had his suits tailored with a little extra room in the crotch. She’d witnessed what must have been hundreds of his hard-ons over the years, thanks to morning tumescence, the vibration of various cars and planes, and his active imagination. But this one she could do something about. Need ignited suddenly inside her, an urgent ache only the pressure of him could relieve.

“Sorry,” he said. “I, uh, the noise. It’s just kind of suggestive.”

She looked at him, intending to tell him everything was fine, and caught herself licking her lips instead. She hadn’t tasted him yet. The thing between them was too new and they’d been focused on more mutual pleasures. Before she could talk herself out of it, she shoved the coffee table back and settled herself between his knees. She reached up to his belt buckle and began to work the end of it loose. She felt undone herself, already, just feeling the heat of his cock against the edge of her hand. She gazed up. He was watching her with eyes like a forest fire. 

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Fuck, Scully, yes,” he said, his voice rough. “Is this what you want?”

“Oh, yes,” she said, dragging his belt halfway out of the loops before abandoning it and working on the button and zipper of his fly instead. She could have him still dressed in the suit trousers that made her want to run her hands over his ass and a crisp white shirt. It took no effort at all to work his cock through the opening in his boxers. She stroked the silky hot length of him with her fingertips. She gazed at his cock lovingly, possessively. “I want to suck you dry.”

He hissed quietly, his hands clutching at the couch cushions. The leather creaked again as his hips rose against her hand. She pushed him down gently and wrapped her fist around the base of his cock. It was easy to lean forward and lap at the head of it. He tasted salty and a little bitter, a familiar flavor, but brand new all the same. She took the tip of him into her mouth and let it fill her. She was greedy for more, but she wanted to pace herself. Her tongue swirled around him, teasing the notch, the veins, the delicate wedge of his frenulum. She savored the slickness of him. He groaned and the sound ran all the way through him and into her bones. 

“Scully,” he gasped. His fingers laced through her hair, clutched, released. She opened herself and took him in deeper. The rigid heat of him filled her, offering some relief from the ache of longing inside her. She moaned. She could feel her pulse in her cunt. There would be time enough for that when her current need was satisfied. She wanted to see him indulged and undone, satiated and still longing for her. It was a fit fate for all the years of temptation. 

She swallowed him further, moving up and down. He growled in his throat. She could feel him trying not to thrust into her mouth. So polite of him, but not what she wanted. She licked fiercely at him, encouraging him with little growls of her own, until he tightened his fingers in her hair and arched up against her. She held onto his thighs and let her throat relax - she was out of practice, true, but it was all coming back to her, or all coming inside of her, and she was enjoying every bit of it. He was silk and steel in her mouth and exactly what she’d needed. The long muscles of his thighs were tensing under her palms and she could taste the bitter musk of his pre-ejaculate. 

“Ah, Scully, I'm…” he started to say, trying to withdraw, but she held him tight and moaned her approval. He cried out wordlessly as he came. She swallowed every salty drop. Slowly he unwound his trembling fingers from her hair. She let him slip from her mouth and licked the last flavor of him off her lips as she sat back on her heels. 

“I feel better,” she said. She fluffed her fingers through her hair, settling it back into place. “Thanks, Mulder. I needed that.”

He laughed incredulously, sprawled over the end of the couch, his eyes dark and his face flushed. He fumbled open a few buttons of his shirt. “You needed that? What else do you need?”

“I’m sure you have a few theories,” she said, and smirked. He pulled her up off the floor and on top of him. The couch creaked and they both shivered.

“I know how thoroughly you love to vet my theories,” he murmured, his fingers already rucking up her skirt. 

“Oh, I do,” she told him, and let herself melt against him until the fire inside her consumed them both.


End file.
